La hija del Noveno
by Koizumi Sawako
Summary: Koizumi es una chica peculiar,ya que es la hija del Noveno y lo único que ama es pelear,especialmente con gente fuerte. Un día choca con Lambo y "conoce" a los Vongola, pero ella murmura que ya los conoce ¿como es que Koizumi los conoce? Ella también habla de una misión ¿qué será está importante misión? si quieres saberlo te invito a leerlo :D PD:es mi primer FanFic de KHR wii


Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a mi pequeño departamento luego de un largo día de mucho papeleo, por culpa de que mañana ingresaba al instituto Namimori. De repente tropecé con algo y caí al suelo…

-¡Auch! D-debo r-resis…tir…. –dijo un niño con una apariencia parecida a la de una vaca-

- L-lo siento, ¿estás bien? –Dije tratando de calmar al niño-

- E-esto no es nada, a Lambo-san no le dolió Jei Jei Jei –dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía las manos en la cadera, simulando superioridad-

- Estúpida vaca ¿dónde te has metido? –se acerco un peligris, que por su voz parecía bastante furioso-

- ¡Ahodera por aquí! , Lambo-san es el mejor y por eso no lo podrás atrapar –sacándole la lengua y luego salió corriendo-

- ¡maldito! Ya verás cuando te atrape –persiguiéndolo-

Quede totalmente sola, tirada en el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder ¿por qué ese chico estaría tan enojado con un niño? Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera quería pararme, pero aún así lo hice y caminé unos 4 pasos y apareció un chico de ojos dorados y se acerco a mi muy preocupado…

-Eh… ¿has visto por casualidad a un niño vestido de vaca perseguido por alguien?

-Casualmente si, acabo de chocar con el niño y lo iba persiguiendo un chico gritando "estúpida vaca" –imitando la voz de aquel chico-

-¿E-enserio? ¿Dónde se fueron? Tengo que encontrar a Gokudera antes que trate de matar a Lambo –dijo preocupado-

-Dame Tsuna ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? ¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a Lambo y Gokudera? –Apareció un bebé con traje y golpeó fuertemente al chico en la cabeza-

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué me golpeas? solamente estaba preguntando por donde se fueron –colocando su mano en la cabeza-

-Porque eres un estúpido….. Espera ¿te conozco de algún lugar? –Dirigiéndose a mí-

-¿eh? Tal vez, conozco a muchas personas por el trabajo de mi padre -restándole importancia-

-¿en qué trabaja tu padre? –mirándome fijamente-

-mi padre trabaja en- -no pude terminar la frase, ya que me distraje con los chicos que anteriormente había visto-

- Ahodera nunca podrá alcanzarme –dijo el pequeño niño corriendo hacia mí y subiéndose a mi hombro-

-Ya me cansé de seguirte maldito, ahora te haré cenizas –sacando dinamita de sus bolsillos y lanzándoselas a Lambo y a mi- ¡ahí tienes estúpida vaca!

En ese momento tomé a Lambo en mis brazos y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para que no nos llegara la dinamita, luego lo baje y me dirigí hacia el chico peligris

-¡oye! Ten más cuidado ¿qué hubiera pasado si eso nos golpeaba?

- tsk… y tú ¿quién eres? –Dijo el peligris-

-Yo soy Koizumi… tú eres Gokudera Hayato ¿verdad?

- … ¿te conozco? –dijo confundido-

-_lo sabía _ _entonces no me equivoque_, _se ven tan jóvenes _que casi no los reconozco–murmuré- Entonces el chico de allá es Sawada-san –señalando al castaño- ¿cierto?

_-_¿conoces al décimo?

_Décimo… esté definitivamente es Gokudera –murmuré- _Bien, creo que será mejor presentarme formalmente –dije fuertemente, para que me pusieran atención, a lo cual todos voltearon a verme- Como ya dije mi nombre es Koizumi, para responder a la pregunta del arcobaleno Reborn, mi padre es el noveno, actual jefe de la Familia Vongola

-No sabía que el noveno tenía una hija, ¿eso quiere decir que eres hermana de Xanxus? –Dijo Gokudera-

-algo así –rascándome la nuca y desviando la mirada-

-bueno, yo sabía que el noveno tuvo una hija, pero se supone que debería estar desaparecida –dijo Reborn-

-eso es lo que mi padre hizo creer, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí y eso es más que una prueba de que no estoy desaparecida, ni mucho menos muerta –sonreí- desde que tengo recuerdos siempre he estado entrenando y peleando, de hecho a mi padre lo conocí hace aproximadamente un año–dije melancólica-

- debe haber sido muy duro para ti –dijo Tsuna algo triste-

- no te preocupes, porque gracias a eso ahora soy una de las mejores en el combate -sonreí ampliamente- me encanta pelear, especialmente cuando el oponente es alguien que pueda dar pelea… Sawada-San, algún día peleemos, quiero ver que tan fuerte es el décimo Vongola

-Obviamente que el décimo es fuerte, definitivamente te ganaría –se metió Gokudera-

-G-Gokudera-kun… -dijo Tsuna-

-Así que Sawada-San me ganaría ¿eh? Suena interesante, me gustaría verlo –riendo- ¿y bien Sawada-San? No me has respondido ¿te gustaría que peleemos algún día?

-ehh…. –dijo Tsuna nervioso-

-Bien, un día de estos vendré y peleare contigo Sawada-San, también contigo Gokudera-San, quiero ver como es la fuerza del guardián de la tormenta

-Por mí está bien, ven cualquier día y verás lo fuerte que es el décimo y yo –Dijo Gokudera colocando su mano en el hombro de Tsuna-

-Lambo-san tiene hambre, quiero ir a casa –se quejo Lambo-

- ahora que me acuerdo yo te había traído algo –empecé a revolver mi bolso y saque una paleta de uva-Toma Lambo –se la acerque y él rápidamente la tomo-

-Yei Lambo-san ama las paletas –lamiendo la paleta-

-bien yo no los molesto más, me voy, que tengan lindo día –sonreí y di media vuelta-

- ¡espera! -me gire- ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros a mi casa? –Dijo Tsuna-

-¿puedo? –confundida-

-por supuesto que si

- si no les molesta, entonces iré –dije sonriendo-

Durante el camino hasta la casa de Sawada fuimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente, fui muy divertido. Gokudera no se separo ningún momento del lado de Tsuna, parecía su guardaespaldas, lo cual cuando se lo dije se molesto. Al llegar tocamos el timbre y nos abrió una chica de cabello largo rosa

-Hola Bianchi –saludo Reborn-

-Reborn –la chica se acerco al arcobaleno y lo abrazo-

-¡Hermanaa! –Fue lo último que se escucho de Gokudera antes de desmayarse-

-¿e-él está bien? –pregunte preocupada-

-No te preocupes, siempre que me ve hace lo mismo –dijo la pelirosa- por cierto, a ti no te había visto antes ¿cómo te llamas?

-K-Koizumi –me cubrí la cara con las manos-

-¿qué te pasa? No te voy a golpear ni nada, a menos que trates de quitarme a Reborn –mirada asesina-

-O-ok –_rayos, olvide que Bianchi no me conoce todavía. Realmente no sé porque me odia tanto esta mujer-_

-Bianchi La cena se va a enfriar –se escucho la voz de una mujer que provenía de dentro de la casa-

-pasen –dijo Bianchi y dio un paso al lado para que podamos pasar-

Lambo entro corriendo y gritando "comida"

-Yo llevo a Gokudera –levantándolo y apoyándolo en mis hombros-

-¿necesitas ayuda? –Dijo Bianchi-

-¿ah?... no te preocupes, no soy tan débil como para no poder llevármelo yo sola –dije mientras iba entraba a la casa-

Caminamos hasta el comedor en donde esperaba la madre de Tsuna con la cena lista, se escuchaba como gritaba Lambo diciendo "mamá quiero más comida" y a I-Pin regañándolo diciendo "no Lambo, no le quites la comida a los demás" esos dos nunca cambian….Vi como todos se fueron sentando uno por uno en la mesa, parecían una verdadera familia, todos riendo, gritando, molestándose, realmente me sentía fuera de lugar, yo no quería ser una molestia así que deje cuidadosamente a Gokudera en el sofá más cercano y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿ya te vas Koizumi? –Me giré rápidamente- ¿no te quedarás a cenar?

-hee… La verdad es que no Reborn, lo mejor será que me vaya así que ¿te despedirías de los demás por mí? –dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo-

Definitivamente me sentía muy incómoda en ese lugar, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar como por así decirlo en "familia" ya que nunca conocí a mi madre, y mi padre y hermano los conocí hace un año, aunque aquí sería hace un mes. Bueno, la cosa es que no sé muy bien qué hacer en esa clase de situación donde están todos reunidos en familia, aunque me encantaría algún día ser parte de ese grupo de personas en las que puedo confiar ciegamente.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño departamento que estoy arrendando, es considerablemente más reducido que mi casa, pero no hay nada que hacer… todo esto es por la misión que he venido a hacer en este lugar. Al entrar me duche, luego me coloque el pijama, me acosté y dormí.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago de Katekyo Hitman Reborn así que si les cambio un poco mucho las personalidades a los personajes es por eso :B**

**Además quería agregar que Koizumi no la describí físicamente porque me dio flojera, pero pueden imaginarla como se les de la gana, siempre y cuando sea mujer y de la edad promedio que tienen todos los personajes "principales" xD (es un poco obvio pero igual jejej) **

**Bien, cuando tenga más inspiración subiré otro capítulo...eso y gracias al que se ha dado la molestia de leer mi FanFic ~(^o^)~ **


End file.
